


The Master Warlock

by ClaraHue



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: John is on his way to becoming a high warlock. He hasn't seen Zari in years, but she's become quite powerful herself. He can't seem to stay away from her.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly came up with this idea in the shower. Probably inspired by the fact that I just binged watched all of Shadowhunters. Did I write this instead of working on my Chem lab? Definitely. Do I have an ending for this fic? Sure don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zari and Behrad are twins. Everyone’s under the age of 10 when they first meet. The time jump takes place when they’re all in college. Warlock is used as a gender-neutral term, because why not?

“John, get your coat on. I have business to attend to.”

John knew better than to disobey his father. He was shocked to hear that his father wanted him to come along to his work venture. Usually, his father left him in their house under the care of one of their servants. It was rare John ever saw his father; in fact, he did his best to avoid him. John didn’t ask any questions as he put on his coat, following his father into the courtroom. He didn’t want to upset him. 

“What’s the incantation for a portal?” His father asked sternly.

John racked his brain before muttering the words.

“Good. Watch and learn boy.” His father began to wave his hands, muttering the same incantation John had just spoken; however, a portal began to form this time. When his father had finished the spell, the glowing circle stood fully formed in front of them.

“Come along.” He said, stepping into the portal. John had never gone through a portal before and was a tad bit frightened. He sucked in a breath and stepped through.

When John stepped through the portal, he found himself standing on green grass, over-looking a quaint manor, quite similar to the one he lived in. His father snapped his fingers, and the portal disappeared from behind him, he began walking towards the manor without another word, and John leaped to catch up. Soon they were standing in front of the house, and John’s father knocked on the door, a servant opened it.

“Grand Master Constantine.” The servant bowed before him, “You have been expected.”

They were lead into the manor, into the parlour where a couple awaited them.

“Grand Master Constantine. It is an honour.” The couple bowed in greeting.

“You brought your son.” The woman smiled at John in a warm, welcoming way. “How wonderful.”

“John needs some friends.” His father spoke in a cold tone.

“Why don’t I introduce you to our children then?” The woman walked over to John offering her hand, and John took it. She then began leading him away from whatever business his father had come for.

“Do you know who I am?” The woman asked John.

He shook his head.

“I am Lady Tarazi.”

“Are you a magician like my father?”

“Indeed. The Tarazi’s have long since been great masters of elemental magic. Though even our powers cannot compare to that of your fathers.”

They had reached a door, and Mrs. Tarazi let go of John’s hand to push it open. The door led outside, and they both stepped out. Once outside, John noticed a boy, younger than himself, playing some sort of game.

“Behrad!” The woman called, and the boy came running. He looked quite the mess with dirt covering him and his dark hair rather unkempt.

“This is John. His father is here on business. Why don’t you play together?” Mrs. Tarazi gave John a little push then walked back inside the manor.

“Hi, I’m Behrad!” The boy smiled widely and stuck out his hand.

“John.” John shook his hand. “What game are you playing?”

Behrad taught John the game he was playing. It was strange hanging around another child. Behrad appeared a few years younger than him, but John was hardly ever around anyone even close to his own age. The only people he ever saw were adults. The game Behrad taught him was not quite unlike hop-scotch. It was like a game John would have thought up to entertain himself. But after a few short minutes, they both got a little bored.

“Can you do magic?” Behrad asked.

John muttered some words, and a ball of fire appeared in his hands.

“Woe, you have elemental magic too?”

“Well, it is elemental magic. But I can do any sort of magic. At least I should be able to. That’s what my father tells me. He says that my family has been high warlocks for as long as time itself.”

“Your father’s a high warlock!” Behrad seemed to be vibrating with excitement. “That’s so cool. What else can you do?”

John listed off the spells he could do. They were all simple, small spells. Spells that weren’t enough to please his father.

“You want to play a prank on my sister?” Behrad asked.

“You have a sister?”

“Yeah, she’s so annoying. She probably in her room reading. That’s all she ever does. She never wants to play. Come on.” Behrad began to run back inside, and John ran after him.

They ran through the house and up the stairs, stopping as they reached a room. Behrad raised a finger to his lips and crutched down; John followed in suit.

“Watch this.” A giggle laced Behrad’s voice. John peered his head into the doorway, noticing the figure of a girl sitting on a bed, a book in hand.

Behrad waved his hand, creating a gust of wind, knocking the book out of his sister’s hands and smacking it right into her face. Behrad started laughing away.

“Behrad!” The girl screamed.

“Run!” Behrad sped away, and John ran after him. They slid into another room, racing to a door. But before they could reach it, it slammed shut in their face, a gust of wind knocking them both on their butts.

John turned his head, finding a dark-haired girl standing in the room a few paces behind them. She tossed her book, hitting Behrad with it.

“Hey!” Behrad yelled out.

“Mother told you not to use your magic on me anymore.” She crossed her arms, looking angry. “Who’s your new friend?”

“This is John. His father’s a high warlock.”

“I don’t care.” She replied tactfully.

John felt nervous. He’d never been around a girl his age before, and she seemed pissed. He wasn’t quite sure what she’d do. But without another word, she walked out, and John breathed a sigh of relief.

“God, I can’t believe she threw a book at me,” Behrad stated.

“Well, to be fair, you did throw one at her face.”

“We have to get her back.”

“John, Behrad!” A voice called them.

“That’s my mother,” Behrad told him, and they got up, making their way down to the parlour.

“John, your father is done his dealings for the day.” Behrad’s mother told them. “It’s time for you to go home. Say goodbye Behrad.”

“Bye. Thanks for playing with me.” Behrad seemed a little sad to say goodbye.

“You’re welcome,” John replied.

“You’re welcome to come back whenever.” Mrs. Tarazi told him.

“Come on John. It’s time to go home.” His father’s voice caused him to jump slightly.

“Thank you again, Master Constantine.” Mr. Tarazi shook his father’s hand before John’s father conjured up a new portal, and they both walked through it.

-

John thought he’d never see Behrad or the Tarazi’s ever again, but he was wrong. It had been over a month, but his father told him that they would visit them once again. Behrad was more than happy to see him once more, and John felt strangely pleased too. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a friend. Behrad took him to the woods on the edge of their property, and together there, they conjured up a scheme to get back his sister.

“What’s your sister’s name?” John asked, suddenly aware that he didn’t know it.

“Zari.”

“Don’t you think this is a little mean?” John asked cautiously.

“She’s done way worse to me, trust me.”

They found Zari sitting by the edge of the pound, reading a book.

“You can push her in,” Behrad told John.

John waved his hand, sending a magic wave to knock her over, and suddenly she was in the pound. She broke the surface of the water, spewing pound water from her mouth, causing Behrad to laugh away. But as Zari pulled herself out of the pound, John could see she was angry.

“Run!” Behrad told him, pulling at his arm, and they ran.

-

Visits to the Tarazi’s became more frequent, and though John was hesitant at first, he soon found it fun to play little pranks on Behrad’s sister. His favourite was when he conjured up toads to appear in her bed. It sent him laughing, seeing her running away screaming. Whenever John came over, he and Behrad were always playing pranks on Zari or testing their magic. John once brought a spellbook his father gifted him, and he and Behrad spent hours trying to determine which was the worst spell they could use on Zari.

But all good things had to come to an end, and on John’s 13th birthday, he was sent away to boarding school and never saw the Tarazi’s again.

** Years later **

John sat on the fire escape, the smoke from his cigarette rising up around him. It was his birthday today; the god awful day. He tapped his cigarette against the steel banister, the ashes flickering off.

“John, are you coming to bed?” A female voice asked; he had forgotten her name.

He chose to ignore her, choosing to stare out at the night sky instead.

“John?” The voice tried again. They must have given up, for when John looked over, the woman was no longer there.

He stood up and screamed, a magic blast rippling out from his body and into the night. He hated himself more than usual, and suddenly he broke down into tears. He wondered if his life would always be like this, forever alone, forever hating himself.

-

It was the week before classes, and the first years were moving in. John sat at the bar, watching as the newcomers came inside. His mate Dex whistled beside him.

“Fresh meat.” He prodded Constantine with his elbow. Constantine hummed, eyeing the newcomers. “There’s some real powerful warlocks this year. Green, Machens, and the Tarazi’s.”

“Tarazi’s.” John jumped at the familiar name. It had been years since he’d heard it.

“Yeah, twins. You know them?”

“I was playmates with the son, Behrad.”

“What you were friends with Zari Tarazi, thee Zari Tarazi?”

John gave him a confused look.

“Mate, I know we’re warlocks and all that, but you really got to get with the times.” Dex pulled out his phone, pulling up his social media. “200 million followers John, two hundred million.” Dex shoved the phone in his face, and John took it.

The profile image was of a woman who looked vaguely familiar to the little girl he used to play mean tricks on. She still had the dark hair and eyes, but she was all grown up. And quite the woman she had grown up to be. Gorgeous was an understatement.

“Zari Tarazi is like the most popular warlock of our day. Every man wants to date her. Every girl is jealous of her.”

“I haven’t seen them in years.” John simply stated, handing the phone back to Dex.

Dex seemed to think for a moment. “Maybe we could use this to our advantage. If you knew her, that means we could get close to her.”

“I’m afraid I wasn’t rather nice to her when we were kids. I imagine she probably hates me.”

“Oh, come on, that’s in the past.”

John hummed.

“God, I can’t believe you knew Zari Tarazi.”

John thought back to his childhood days playing at the Tarazi manor. He wondered how Behrad was doing these days. John thought it would be nice to see him again. Perhaps he did owe Zari an apology for how he treated her all those years ago.

-

A day passed, and suddenly John was hearing all about the upcoming arrival of the Tarazi daughter. It seemed Dex was right; Zari was quite popular, even though she had never attended the school. He got word that there would be a party to welcome Zari, and Dex was all over him, insisting that they go. John begrudgingly agreed.

John and Dex pushed their way into the overcrowded house.

“Make way, make way for a high warlock,” Dex called out.

“Really mate, must you?” John groaned.

Some people stepped aside, most of the new people scanning him over.

“How are we going to find Miss Tarazi in this crowd anyway?” John asked.

“Thee Miss Tarazi!” Someone called out.

A hush fell upon the crowd. Everyone turned their heads to whoever announced Zari’s arrival, looking at the top of a staircase. There at the top of the stairs stood the most beautiful woman John had ever laid eyes on. She wore an elegant dress, a rare charm necklace hanging from her neck. She seemed to float down a couple of steps before stopping.

“Welcome guests.” She greeted them with a warm smile. “Thank you all for the warm welcome. I hope to get to know each of you all in time. Until then, enjoy your night. Let the party begin.”

Cheers begin to ring out, and Zari descended the stairs only to be swarmed immediately.

“There’s no way we can get to her now.” Dex hissed to himself.

“Let’s get a drink, then come back later.”

They waded through the crowd finding some drinks for the pair of them. Dex kept his eyes on Zari, waiting for the opportune moment. Some people walked past and talked briefly to John for a moment before leaving once more.

“I’m going for a smoke, mate,” John told Dex, though he didn’t seem to hear him.

John made his way outside, finding a couple of people already out there, hitting up some joints.

“Welcome to the club man!” A voice welcomed him. “Care for one?”

John looked over to see a man offering him a joint.

“I’m alright mate,” John told him, already fishing out his cigarette pack.

“John?” John raised his head to meet the man’s eyes once more. “John Constantine?”

John couldn’t place where he knew this man, but he clearly knew him.

“John!” The man jumped towards him, wrapping him in a sudden hug. “It’s me man, Behrad.”

“Behrad?” John pulled away to get a look at him. Behrad, like his own sister, had grown up quite a lot, he had a bread now. But his hair was still a little long and messy.

“It’s been ages man!” Behrad laughed warmly, the same way he laughed as a kid.

“Yes.”

“What have you been up to? You master all kinds of magic yet?”

“Almost.”

Behrad laughed again, smacking John on the back.

“Guys, this is John Constantine. We used to be best friends. Remember how we’d play those nasty pranks on my sister? Boy, we got her good.”

John nodded.

“We have to say hi.” Behrad suddenly grasped him by the shoulders and pushed him back inside. “Make way, make way!” He called out, pushing through the crowd. “I must speak with my sister.”

“What is it Behrad?” Zari groaned as they parted her inner circle of groupies.

“Zari, look who it is!” Behrad laid his arm across John’s shoulder.

“John Constantine.” Zari’s voice was laced with disgust. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Isn’t it wondrous?” Behrad smiled.

“Yes, I’m sure it is for you. Don’t think you can play the same old tricks on me. I’m all grown up now and more powerful than you’ll ever be.”

“But John’s a high warlock now.”

“Not quite.” John’s voice felt tight. He felt like he shouldn’t even be talking in the presence of Zari.

Zari hummed as if unimpressed. “Well, it was nice seeing you John. I hope we never cross paths again.”

She walked away, her entourage behind her.

“Eh, ignore her man. I, for one, am happy to see you again.”

“It is good to see you too Behrad,” John admitted.

“Aww man, come on.” Dex had reached the pair of them. “I missed my moment.”

“I told you she would hate me Dex.”

“Not you too man.” Behrad gave him a sympathetic look. “Trust me, trying to get into Zari’s inner circle is an impossible feat. It’s best just to stay out of it. Popularity does things to your head. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Dex was a random character I made up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Very good.”

John was out of breath after his most recent test. Training to become a high warlock was never going to be an easy feat.

“What they say about you is true Mr. Constantine.” His professor stated.

“What do they say?”

“That you are very skilled for your age. However, it is unsurprising due to your linage. Your father had become a master of the dark arts by your age.”

John curled his hand in a fist at the mention of his father. “I may not be as good as my father, but I can learn.”

“Indeed. And you have much to learn. Your impulsive, lax and have no concern over your own well-being. You also do not work well with others.”

“Warlocks work best on their own.”

“You may find a time when you will need the help of another. I have a new task for you. There is a young warlock with skills beyond their years. I want you to train them.”

“Me? I’m not a teacher.”

“You will be teaching elemental magic. Have you not mastered elemental magic?”

“Yes.”

“Then you will be a fine teacher.”

-

Being skilled beyond his years meant that John had been privately tutored most of his life. John liked it better, though, as the other kids got in his way. His professor was right; he didn’t get along well with others. The idea of training someone didn’t appeal to him. But if he went against his professor, there would be consequences. John had his fair share of harsh punishments over the years for taking back to authorities or breaking the rules.

“This is stupid.” He muttered to himself, pulling his tie a little loser. He had tried to dress the part of a tutor but thought it all rather silly now.

The door creaked open, and John turned to see who his student would be. He stood, mouth agape as Zari Tarazi stood in the room. He hadn’t seen her in weeks, and she seemed even more gorgeous now. She wasn’t wearing a gown this time. The dress she wore was stunning still, and it hugged her body.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” She crossed her arms, reminding him of the first day they met, all those years ago.

“Miss Tarazi, you are to be my student?”

“You’re a teacher?”

“Hardly.” He let out a quiet scoff.

“Then, why am I here? They told me I was going to be taught by the best.”

_The best._ That shocked him. “Yes, I am.” He stood a little taller. “I am a master of elemental magic.”

“Wow.” She didn’t sound very impressed.

“Show me what you can do.”

She smirked and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. With a snap of her wrist, John was suddenly swept up off his feet and into the air before landing face-first on the ground. Zari chuckled as he groaned, pushing himself up.

“That’s for the time you turned my chocolates into rocks.”

“Right. That.” John rubbed his aches. “Well, your magic seems very strong.”

“I was top of my class. While you and my brother were thinking up your latest prank, I was studying magic.”

“So that’s what all those books you read were about. Behrad made them sound like silly girl books.”

“Of course he did. So are you going to teach me or what?”

“Right.”

-

John quickly saw that Zari’s magic was indeed powerful. Though her magic was limited to only elemental magic, she was almost at a master’s level. He wondered why he was even teaching her, as she seemed to be quite adept already. After their first lesson, he dug into his books to find harder spells for her to work on.

-

“You’re doing it wrong. Watch.” John demonstrated how the movements of the spell worked.

“That’s what I’m doing.” Zari groaned. She tried again, but John could see her stance was off.

“No, no.” He grabbed her right arm, repositioning it. “Right hand up.” He reached around her back to grab her left arm. “Left hand moves for the incantation. And place your right foot forward. Like this.” He moved his own right foot forward, and she brought her foot to where his was placed.

He suddenly realized how his body was pressed up against her; his chest pressed up against her back. He breathed in and could smell her perfume; it was heavenly. He pushed himself back, stepping away from her.

“Try again.”

She groaned but did the spell with success.

“There you go.”

“Whatever.” She groaned. She didn’t like it when he had shown her what she was doing wrong. “This is simple.”

“Simple? You’ve been working at that spell for the last five minutes doing it all wrong.”

“Maybe I’ve got a bad teacher.”

“Maybe you’re a poor student.”

“You don’t even want to teach me.”

“Why should I?” He found himself yelling. He wasn’t sure why he was angry. Sometimes after hours of teaching her, he got so exhausted and frustrated. “You can’t even do a simple spell right.”

“Simple!” She laughed, shaking her head. “You don’t even care about elemental magic. You think it’s lame.”

John didn’t disagree.

“You think that because you’re the son of some great master, that makes you all high and mighty.”

“I am to be a high warlock!”

“I could care less.” She’s stormed off, leaving John fuming.

He had the power to master all magic, not just one type. Who was Zari Tarazi, just some socialite with elemental magic? He was better than her.

-

After their most recent lesson was done, a few of Zari’s posse had come to pick her up.

“John, are you coming to Zari’s party?” One of them asked him.

“He doesn’t want to come,” Zari stated. “He’s too high and mighty to be concerned with some silly little party.”

“Oh, come on John. It will be so much fun.” One of the girls begged. “And you can show off your magic.”

“Maybe more.” Another girl giggled.

Zari glared at him, clearly not wanting him to come. He was feeling particularly mean today. The fun of his childish games of teasing her coming back.

“I think I might.” He smirked.

It took less than a second for John to have a small swarm of first years around him when he reached the party. He situated himself on a couch performing party magic to amuse them.

“Do it again John.” One of them cheered as they wrapped an arm around him.

John waved his hand, setting the drink ablaze.

“Really John? Party magic. That’s the best you can do?” Zari appeared, looking slightly annoyed.

“You’re just jealous.” He stroked the arm of the woman draped across him. Zari rolled her eyes. She flicked her wrist and set the drink ablaze as he had.

“You forget that fire is an element.”

“John, hey!” Behrad suddenly arrived. “What are you guys up to?”

“John was just showing off,” Zari told him.

“So cool. You know what we should do? Magic contest.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Show of magic. Guests determine the winner.”

“What does the winner get?” One of the guys asked.

“Um, that fancy cup over there.” Behrad pointed.

“I’m game,” John said, feeling like showing off.

“Maybe I can prove to you that elemental magic is just as powerful.” Zari seemed to threaten him. “Come on Behrad. We’re in this together.”

“Sorry sis. No working in pairs. But don’t worry, I want to crush John just as much as you do.”

They made their way outside, recruiting a few others. After a few ground rules, the first person began. One after another, each person put on a show of magic. John was rather impressed with the presentation of powers, but he knew he could beat them. He only hoped he would win people’s favour despite Zari’s popularity. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as he saw some Zari flirting with some boy. Then a nasty idea came to his mind.

Zari went next. She showed all the strength of her powers, showing off with a little extra pizazz. John had to admit she was good. He went up next, rolling up his sleeves. John did his standard party tricks in hopes to impress. He put extra behind the magic, entrancing everyone. Slowly John made his way over to the man Zari had been kissing. He pulled him up with his magic drawing him closer before kissing him. The man’s breath left him as John kissed him, and when he pulled away, the man was left a little red. The crowd cheered.

“You like that one?” John asked the man stroking his cheek.

“Yeah.” He said breathlessly. “There’s a lot more where that came from.”

John could see Zari was pissed from out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ve got to say sis. I think John won.” Behrad told her. “There’s no way I can beat that. And as you keep reminding me, you’re much better than me.”

“Who thinks I won?” Zari asked the crowd, standing up. A few of her close followers raised their hands. “And John?” He won by a landslide.

“Looks like I am more impressive than you after all,” John smirked. “And I don’t even have a social media. Come along darling.” He pulled along the man he just kissed, heading back inside.

-

“Dude, stealing my sister’s man.” It was lunch the next day, and Behrad had come over to swoon over John’s presentation last night. “That was harsh.”

The man had left sometime in the middle of the night. John vaguely wondered after him.

“I haven’t seen someone one up her in years. You really showed her.”

John hummed.

-

“Great job the other night.” Zari walked into their training room. “Guess you proved after all that you really are as great as you think you are.”

“As I think I am?” John laughed harshly

Zari just smirked. “Why can’t you admit that I’m powerful? Or are you that scared of hurting your own ego? Do you have to be the most powerful warlock in the world?”

“Fine, you are powerful.”

Zari seemed shocked to hear him admit it.

“But I don’t need thousands of followers to convince me of that.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Are you jealous?”

“I don’t even care about your social media or whatever.” He waved his hand.

“Exactly the reason why you will disappear out of existence after you graduate. Everyone will forget about you.”

“Maybe I want them to, eh. Ever thought of that?”

“Good riddance.”

“I’m not in the mood for teaching today.” He told her suddenly.

“I don’t need you’re teaching anyway. We both know I’m too powerful for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: things get smutty later


	3. Chapter 3

“When can I stop my training of Mrs. Tarazi?” John asked his professor.

“When I think you can work well with others.”

John restrained himself from groaning out loud in frustration.

“Miss. Tarazi’s parents are coming to see her progress. If you impress them, then you have done a good job.”

All John needed to do was impress Zari’s parents with her progress, and then he could be rid of her forever. He figured it wouldn’t be too hard a feat. As much as he hated to admit it, Zari was good, really good.

The next day John and Zari were brought into an examination room. John had been there countless times when trying to prove his mastery over a dark art.

His professor and Zari’s parents stood there, waiting for them.

“Mama, Baba.” Zari greeted them.

“You are looking well Zari.” Her mother smiled at her. “John, when we heard you were teaching our daughter, we couldn’t be happy. Your father must be so proud.”

John tried to offer her a smile, but it was hard. His father didn’t care about him. “It is good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Tarazi.”

“Well, show us what you learned Zari.”

“Let us go to the viewing area.” The Professor told them.

Zari’s parents followed the professor, and John turned back to her. “You do fine.” He reassured her.

She just glared at him as if not trusting him. He turned back around and began to head upstairs to the viewing area. The viewing area was separate from the examination area, just in case of an accident. Elemental magic wasn’t too dangerous, and Zari was skilled enough not to harm herself.

John felt suddenly nervous; what if Zari failed. How much of a screw up would he look then if he couldn’t even teach elemental magic?

Zari began her demonstration, they had been working on it the past few days, and she was doing rather well so far, her stance immaculate, her incantations perfect. But as she progressed to the harder magic, John began to notice her slipping up.

“No, no.” He cursed under her breath, and she failed one of her spells. He could see her curse herself, and she replanted her stance, starting the next spell up.

John was already running out of the view area down into the examination room. He could hear his professor yelling after him, but they had to stop her before hurting herself.

“Zari!” He yelled. But it was too late; the spell exploded in their faces, sending a wave of fire throughout the room.

John heard muttering behind him, and suddenly the fire was out. Most of the room was scorched, and Zari looked a little worse for wear. The fire hadn’t reached them, thankfully.

“What were you thinking Zari?” Her mother yelled. “How could you slip up like that?”

“I’m sorry Mama, I don’t know what happened. I did the spell a hundred times before.”

“Then it shouldn’t have blown up in your face.”

“We expected more of you Zari.” Her father spoke, “But it seems you aren’t as adept at elemental magic as we were lead to believe. By your age, your mother and I had already become masters.”

“It was a simple slip up.” John found himself saying. “Zari has powers greater than anyone her own age, her skills with elemental magic are at a master’s level.”

The group around John froze, all staring at him.

“John, you needn’t defend our daughter for your sake. We don’t blame you.” Mrs. Tarazi told him.

“Gives Zari another chance to prove herself,” John asked of them. “Tomorrow, she will show you what she can do, and I promise you she will not disappoint you this time.”

“Very well.” Mr. Tarazi took him up on his offer. “Tomorrow, the same time. You better not disappoint us again. Your brother is disappointment enough.”

With that, the Tarazi’s left with John’s professor following behind him.

“Why did you say that? You don’t think I’m at a master’s level.” Zari glared at him.

“I do.” He told her truthfully. It was strange admitting it to her, and he could tell she didn’t believe him. “Why did you mess up?”

“I don’t know okay. Having my parents here, judging me, it made me nervous, alright. You saw how they are. I can never be good enough for them.”

“At least your parents care enough to come see how you’ve improved. You know when the last time I saw my father was?” He sighed and shook his head. “I know you can do this. Just ignore your parents. I believe in you.”

They spent the rest of the day practicing, Zari going over her demonstration, again and again, making sure she got it right. When they had been at it for hours, John told her to get some rest; she’d need it for tomorrow.

The next day they all met up in the same room, and John took her hand into his own. “You got this Love.” He told her. “Forget about your parents. Focus on the magic.”

She nodded, and he followed the others to the viewing area. John bit his lip nervously as Zari began her show. Everything was perfect, and John could sense that she was much more focused than her first try. When she got to the spells she messed up on; she enacted them with success. John breathed a sigh of relief as Zari finished. She turned towards them, wearing a rather large smile.

“Well done.” John’s professor placed a hand on his shoulder as the Tarazi’s went to congratulate their daughter. “Looks like you’ve impressed them after all.”

“Am I done tutoring her?” John asked.

“Yes. You’ve done a fair job.”

John and the professor made their way out of the viewing area, and John stood off to the side as the others spoke amongst themselves. He wasn’t sure if he should stay around now that his job was done.

“We’ll see you darling.” Zari’s mother kissed her cheek, and her parents turned to the door. “It was good seeing out again John.”

“You as well.” He bowed his head slightly, and they left. The professor muttered something to Zari before leaving as well.

“That was rather impressive,” John told Zari.

“You just wanted me to succeed because that meant you wouldn’t have to train me anymore.”

John didn’t deny it.

“Well, I shall be glad to be rid of you. I didn’t need your help anyway.”

-

John went back to his regular school work, learning more magic, digging deeper into books. His downtime he spent at the bar, picking up strangers.

“I heard you taught Zari Tarazi.” One woman whispered in his ear. “Could you teach me some magic?”

John felt like he couldn’t escape her, despite not crossing her path. He heard her name uttered on everyone else’s lips. But he hadn’t seen her in days.

On a particular day, he botched a summoning spell, leaving him covered in some kind of goo. He retreated back to his place, taking a shower to clean up. He groaned when he got out of the shower, hearing knocking on his door. Behrad stood on the other side.

“Hey man.”

“Behrad, I’m tired and not in the mood for guests tonight.”

“Oh, come on man. They kicked me out of my dorm for general wreckage.”

John groaned but let him in.

“Do you think you could teach me like you did Zari? I would love to impress my parents.”

“I’m not a teacher.”

Behrad fell down on his couch.

“How is Zari?” John asked hesitantly.

“Well, apparently, after all of your training, the institute thinks she might be good enough to be a master at elemental magic. It’s not fair, we just got here, and she’s already graduating.”

“That’s it then? She’ll be leaving?”

Behrad shrugged.

“Your parents must be pleased.”

“Oh yeah, they won’t stop talking about it.”

“Being a master isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, trust me.”

-

It was a few days later when Behrad invited him to Zari’s mastery party. It seemed to be the talk of the school. It was quite impressive for a first-year to become a master of their powers. Almost unheard of. John moved through the crowds of the party. He hadn’t seen Zari as of yet, having come to the party a little late and missing her welcoming speech.

He stumbled outside for a quick smoke break, taking a walk around the back of the house. That’s when he noticed someone sitting by some shrubs. He walked over, curious as to who it was. It was rather dark, and he could barely make out the face of the figure.

“John, go away.” The voice came.

John laughed at the familiar voice. “Zari Tarazi. The great wonder.” He bowed sarcastically. “What are you doing out here?”

“Hiding from the likes of you.” She sighed. “I was getting swamped by too many people. I wanted to be alone.”

“And here I thought you lived for the popularity.” He took another smoke from his cigarette.

He noticed she was fiddling with a bracelet. When you became a master of a magic, there was always some kind of reward to commemorate the occasion. John had collected his fair share of talismans and trophies after he mastered various different types of magics. He knew that the bracelet must have been her reward.

“Is that it then, you’re leaving?” He asked her.

“I may have mastered elemental magic, but I feel like there is still much for me to learn. I’m going to stay awhile.”

“So we’ll still be seeing each other then?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Why do you hate me so, love?” He inquired.

“You bullied me all throughout my childhood, and you haven’t grown up any nicer.”

“Bullied?” John was shocked to hear her use the word. He never thought what he did so harsh, though he knew she was right. “I was rather nasty to you when we were younger. Suppose I am still rather nasty to you now.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Sorry?” He offered.

Zari seemed to scoff quietly. “What about you? How are you coming along mastering all kinds of magic?”

“You know there’s a lot of magic out there. It takes time. I’ll have you know I’m a master of more magic than you.”

“Well, I am only capable of one kind of magic, so it’s not like you can compare the pair of us.”

He chuckled lowly. “Congratulations. Enjoy your social media empire.” He walked off, crossing the grounds once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned

John had thrown a party for no particular reason. He had been throwing a share few the past few weeks, half wondering if Zari would show up. She was said never to miss a party, but apparently, John’s parties weren’t good enough for her, for she never came.

In the morning, after John sent everyone who fell asleep at his place home, he took a shower. He still felt rather hung-over from the night before, but the shower helped. John didn’t bother with putting clothes back on after getting out, only putting on his boxers. He decided to make some food before a knock came from his door. John expected it to be someone who forgot something at his place last night. When he opened it, however, he found Zari standing at his door. She looked ever immaculate, and John felt like a mess in her presence.

“Miss Tarazi, what an honour. I thought you swore off ever seeing me again.” He spoke.

“You look like hell John.” She noted.

“I had a party last night. Come in.” He stepped back, letting her in.

“Could you please put some clothes on?” She asked.

“Why?”

“I need your help.”

“My help?” He smirked at the sound of it.

“My friend Lydia’s having nightmares. And nothing the other girls have done has helped. She thinks it might be some kind of demon.”

“A demon. Ah. And as a high warlock, I’m the only one who knows anything about demons.”

“Yes.” She gritted her teeth.

“And your friends sent you?”

“I came myself. Even I can put my hatred of you aside for the well-being of my friend. I know you might not understand that, with you not having any friends and whatnot.”

“I have friends.”

“Oh, you meant the people you slept with last night at your party. Pray tell John, what were their names?”

John clenched his teeth, darting his head down.

“Thought so.” Zari crossed her arms with a smirk. “Will you help me or not?”

“I’ll help your friend. Let me put on some clothes first.”

-

It wasn’t hard banishing the demonic entity that had been feeding on the woman’s nightmares.

“It should be gone now,” John reassured Lydia.

“How can I repay you?’ She asked.

“No repayment needed.” He retreated from their place headed straight to the pub. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

“On me.” He heard a voice come from next to him.

He was startled to see Zari in the pub. Her spotless, un-creased drees looked incredibly out of place in the dingy pub.

“I told Lydia she owes me nothing.” He told her.

“Yeah, well, I was the one who asked you.”

He accepted his drink, wondering if Zari was going to stay. He didn’t like the hungry looks the other men in the bar were giving her. He knew those men; they weren’t good people.

“Why are you still here?” He asked her.

“Maybe I didn’t want you to brood alone.”

“Maybe I like to brood alone.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Fine, whatever John.” She began to leave, and John cursed himself, getting up to run after her.

“Zari, wait. “

She turned back around to him. “You know John; maybe if you weren’t so rude, I might actually like you. You know, this whole dark, broody, sulky skit you’ve got going on isn’t as hot as you think it is.”

She began walking once again, and John ran to catch up to her.

“So you think I’m hot then?” He smirked slightly.

“I didn’t say that. Honestly, I don’t get what other people see in you.”

“Maybe I’m just really good in bed.”

She raised an eyebrow, and he bit his lip teasingly. He could feel the energy changing around them, like embers sparking off of a roaring fire.

“I don’t get why everyone’s so obsessed with you.” He countered. “How’d you become so popular anyway? You’re only an elemental magician.”

“I’ll remind you that I’m a master now.”

“Right. After I helped you.”

“You helped me!” She laughed loudly, spinning sharply. “You think you—” She tapped his chest with her finger, “helped me. I was powerful before I met you.”

“When you were nine?”

She scrunched up her face, angry with him. “You know, I don’t know why I even tried to be nice to you.”

“Fine, leave. It’s not like I want you to stay. Besides, I don’t even like you.”

“Fine, I’ll go.”

Neither of them moved, though. They stood in the streets between the buildings of the institute. John’s heart was racing, the energy between them crackling. Suddenly he was grabbing Zari’s face and kissing her passionately. He half expected her to pull away and slap him, but instead, she pushed him against the wall of one of the buildings deepening the kiss. His hands moved down to her waist, pulling her closer. He felt like a starved man, and the only thing he carved was her.

Her leg rubbed against his cock, and he growled lowly, sliding his hand down further. His hand slid under her dress, and she pulled back slightly.

“John, not here.” She hissed out.

“I can put up a glamour.”

“God, no!” She looked disgusted by the idea, but he just smirked back.

He snapped his fingers, and the next thing either of them knew, they were in his apartment.

“This better love?” He asked.

She pulled him back sharply, going straight back to kissing him. She tasted like heaven, yet kissing her felt like a strange mix of being wrong and oh so right.

“You better take off your clothes fast before I change my mind.” She told him.

“Yes ma’am.” He grinned.

He began to strip off his clothes, all the while slowly making his way to his bed between heating kisses. Suddenly the backs of his legs were hitting his bed, and she shoved him down. He toyed with the end of her dress, riding it up slowly. Her mouth moved from his lips down to his neck, nipping ever so slightly, drawing groans from his mouth. A fingernail ran sharply across his chest, and suddenly he realized he’d let her do whatever she pleased with him. She placed a kiss on his chest then sprung up, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

“Help me, will you?” She asked as she began to pull her dress up.

He was more than willing to rid her of it. With her help, he pushed it up, revealing her lace underwear and unmarred skin. He grabbed her roughly, bringing her torso closer to him and placing a kiss just below her bellybutton.

“John.” She hissed out, and he got back to working her dress up over her head. He laid kisses across her body as he did so, and as soon as she was rid of the dress, she shoved him back down against his pillow kissing him passionately.

Some part of his brain was nervous, scared that one wrong move he made would cause her to leave. And bye gods, he really didn’t want her to leave.

“You do as I ask you, okay?” She said, gripping his face a little tightly.

He nodded, his breath caught in his throat.

She pulled off his boxers next, a wicked smile forming on her face. He wondered if she’d be mean to him, if she’d build him up like this, only to leave him with nothing. It seemed rude and precisely the sort of thing she’d do to him after everything. Maybe it’s what he deserved.

She gripped his cock, and he threw his head back with a loud moan.

“Guess you aren’t half bad looking.” She commented quietly before her head ducked down, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

“God Love.” He groaned, fisting his sheets tightly.

She pulled off quickly and began to undo her bra. John sat up once again, tracing his hands over her sides.

“You’re gorgeous Love.” He whispered, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned, bucking into him. His hand slid down into her panties, finding her already soaked.

“John, fuck.” She swore.

He began to pull down her panties, and she squirmed out of them. She pushed him back down against the bed, her fingers moving down to her cunt. He watched her as she worked herself up, running his hands along her body, flicking his fingers over her nipples. When she drew her fingers from her cunt she brought them to his lips, and he sucked.

“Do you have a condom?” She asked.

“Bedside draw.” He reached over, just barely reaching it, but managed to open the draw, grabbing one from his pile. He ripped it open and rolled it on. The next thing he knew, she was situating herself over him. He pushed inside of her till he was fully seated, drawing a breath from both of them. He reached up to push her fallen hair back behind her shoulder, kissing her now exposed neck.

“Fuck me John.” She whispered.

He grunted lowly and began to move, and she moved in time with him. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, smashing their lips back together. Their movements were messy, heated, full of need and desire. He could feel himself building up fast. He growled between heated kisses and movements, snaking his hand down her body to circle her clit. This spurred her on more. Suddenly he was coming, lost in the reality of her, naked, on top of him, him inside her. She came next with a cry, her head falling into his neck. Sweat dripped from his head as he was gasping for air. She rolled off him, and he wiped the sweat away with the back of his arm. He must have spaced out for a few seconds, for he didn’t notice her move until she put her dress back on. He turned to her, confused.

“I should get going.” She simply said. “Thanks for the fuck.”

He had half a mind to ask her to stay, but the words died before they could ever reach his lips. He grabbed her hand, and she looked coldly at him.

“Maybe we could do this another time?” He asked with a bit of a smirk.

“Maybe,” She replied, standing up, fully dressed once again.

He watched her walk out of his apartment, hoping that there would be another time.


End file.
